Secert Love Songs
by mizz loserr
Summary: Eleni knows what Katie doesn't. What is it?


**Told in Eleni's point of view if she was Freddy's sister. Freddy/Summer with a little Freddy/Katie. Don't like, don't read, but give it a chance anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK. I wish I did, but sadly, I do not. I wrote this for fun.**

* * *

I was there when Dewey told Zack "NO MORE SECERT SONGS!". Zack usually keeps his promises, so the band usually learns some of his songs and plays them. 

But, I don't think that anyone told Freddy.

Freddy heard, don't get me wrong. I think he was just too busy pretending to be mad at Billy to actually register the thought. Oh, but he did know the band rule of no secert songs. Also the band rule of if someone in the band is sick, someone else must take their place. Gordon usually takes place of Zack, and I usually take place of Freddy. Summer is Lawrences' backup, and Alicia fills in for Katie.

But, did you ever realise that Freddy, yes Freddy, knew a lot more than the drums? He doesn't like to admit it, or tell nonetheless, that he could play the piano. And the guitar. And the violin. And the cello. And the saxaphone. He's really really musical, but Freddy never says anything.

That incredibly memorable saying from 'American Pie'? (One time, at band camp...) He can say that and get away with it. He's been to band camp. He's been to drum camp. He's been to church camp. He's been to writing camp. He's been to a month long songwriting workshop over the summer. But no one knows except for me.

Songwriting workshop equals good original songs that Freddy wrote. Songwriting workshop equals fairly well guitar playing. Fairly well guitar playing equals pretty good job at writing sheet music.

For the guitar. And the drums, don't get me wrong, he still plays them during band practice.

But at home, he plays the acoustic while going through our grandads' attic. It's not very fancy, really kinda worn and it has that vintage look to it. It's pretty cool. Freddy added stickers of his favorite bands to it.

His songs were about Katie. Well, some of them anyway. He still writes them about her, but not like he used to.

See, he and Katie are going out. I think. It's the worlds weirdest on-off-on-off-on-off relationship. They never seem to understand each other, and Katie always ends up dumping him. But she also chases him at the next football game, and then finally gets him to get back with her. It's really kind of pathetic.

Katie doesn't know what I do.

**Freddy likes Summer.**

He's written songs about her. I found them while trying to find my Evanescence shirt in his closet. He hides the lyrics rolled up on the bottom of hangers. The peices of paper were just kind of wound up around the hanger, where my shirt was hanging. It's one of my only black shirts, so it's easy to get them mixed with Freddy's in the wash.

Being the nosy girl that I am, I looked through all of them. The new ones are all about Summer.

I wonder if she knows?

Freddy has been nervous around Summer since she started actually growing into herself. Her face has slimmed out and she isn't short anymore. She's grown about 4 inches since 8th grade, and we're closing up 9th grade year. She got braces on in 7th grade, and she told me she's getting them off a week before we start 10th. She's really happy.

Freddy's pretty happy too.

* * *

A/N: Omigosh. I wrote this a long time ago for the Joey Gaydos Jr. boards. I didn't really intend on posting it here, but since the fandom has died out, I figured I'd spread some of the glory. Hehe. I love this story. I don't know why. 

I'm so so so sorry about the delay of "PS I love You". I've considered taking it down, because I doubt it'll ever continue. I know exactly how it's going to end, but I'm too lazy with other things to write it. Please forgive me.

**Phish Food: i doubt you'll read this, but, if you do, i loved your fic. it was amazing, and opened the world of fanfiction up to me. props to you. :) your fics are fantastic, and i'd love to see _Should I Stay or should I go _end. please post the next chapter, even if it's not too great! **

everyone who hasn't read her fics, read them. they're fantastic.


End file.
